dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 (SilverthehedgehogMan and ParaGoomba348)
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 is the 2011 sequel to the 2009 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and the 2010 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. It was announced for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 consoles by Namco Bandai and Spike. The game was released November 2nd in North America, November 11th in Japan, November 5th in Europe and sometime in November for Australia. Overview Development First announced on May 3rd, 2010 in the Wikipedia:Weekly Shonen Jump|Weekly Shonen Jump, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 sports up more than 100 characters, more than 20 of which are brand new to the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (series)|''Raging Blast'' series and 6 new to any Dragon Ball video game. New modes and additional environmental effects have also been included.http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/story Gameplay The gameplay takes a very similar approach to that of its predecessor.According to Namco Bandai's producer Ryo Mito Destructible environments, and character trademark attacks and transformations return and are true to the series. These include signature "Pursuit Attacks" which enable players to initiate attack combos, juggling the opponent in a string of devastating strikes throughout the environment. Additionally, Raging Blast 2 sports the new Raging Soul System which enables characters to reach a special state, increasing their combat abilities to the ultimate level. Raging Blast 2's "story mode" is the "Galaxy Mode", as Namco Bandai Games America announced. It works like the story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, that you pick a character and play his or her respective story, with what-if battles as well. At the end of each story there is a boss fight, which makes a powerful enemy, like Gohan#Ultimate Gohan|Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu w/ Gotenks|Gotenks Buu where Gohan starts with 1 HP. Characters Characters Returning from Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) #Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Scouter) #Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) #Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) #Gogeta (Super Gogeta) #Kid Gohan #Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) #Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Recoome #Guldo #Bardock #Nappa #Raditz #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Gero #Majin Buu #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Broly (Super Saiyan 3) #Ultimate Gohan #Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Nail #Pikkon #Mecha Frieza #Saibamen #Cui #Cell Jr. #Dabura #Turles #Cooler (Base, Final Form) #Salza #Meta Cooler #Android 13 (Base, Super #13) #Bojack (Base, Full Power) #Zangya #Super Janemba #Doore #Neizu #Android 14 #Android 15 #Hatchiyack #Tarble Characters New to the Raging Blast Series #Chi-Chi #Bulma #Master Roshi #Hercule #Yajirobe #Android 8 #Garlic Junior #Evil Buu #Supreme Kai #Baby #Bon Para #Son Para #Don Para #Pan #King Cold #King Vegeta #Fasha #Great Ape (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bardock, Turles, Tarble, King Vegeta, Fasha) More to Come Category:Video Games Category:Games